In usual, a wig is constructed of artificial hair or natural hair and an artificial scalp portion which is used to fix the wig on a human head and also to which the artificial hair is implanted.
Artificial hair has conventionally been made by using a fibrous form such as polyester, rayon, cotton or the like. In the case of a hair wig, the artificial scalp portion is usually formed into a network body by using nylon. In the case of a hairpiece, the scalp portion is formed into the same network structure or is into a rhombic shape by the sewing in order to give it stretchability. Also, there has been recently used a flexible thin-film like scalp portion made of synthetic resin so that it can be fixed to a human head using a snap system.
Implantation of hairs to the above-mentioned artificial scalp portion is done manually or done by using sewing machines. Further, a method of combining these two techniques is also employed.
Today, most of artificial hairs are made of various kinds of synthetic fibers. The reasons for this include ease of manufacture, low cost, ease in obtaining a desired hair color by coloring, ease in shampoo and care, and unsuitableness of heavy material for artifical hair.
However, all of these types of hair are inferior in thermal conductivity (i.e. coefficient of thermal conductivity is small). As a result, heat of head is hard to dissipate. In combination with evaporation of moisture from the head skin, this causes stuffiness between the head and the artificial scalp portion.
That is, in summer, the artificial hair made of synthetic fibers becomes very hot in case that outside temperature rises or a person who puts on a wig is exposed to direct sunlight. On the other hand, in winter, when a person is in training, with a wig of the artificial hair being put, in a heated room or when a person exercises, under a strong lighting, in for example a stage rehearsal at a theater, the person's head is heated to the extent that it sweats. As a result, the artificial hair made of synthetic fibers which is hard to release heat causes an abnormal increase in the temperature of the head. There are among above-mentioned problems in the artificial hair made of synthetic fibers.
To solve these problems, the present inventor invents a wig wherein a fine thread form is made from single or composited metal powder superior in properties of heat-releasing and moisture-transpiring, and synthetic fibers and the like, and further an artificial scalp portion and artificial hair are made from the fine thread form. The inventor formerly filed a patent application on the base of this invention (Japanese patent application No. 62-109384). Titanium oxide, iron, copper, aluminum, zinc oxide, zirconium and the like are used as the metal powder. The fine thread form is formed in a manner that these metal powder is mixed with or coated onto the synthetic fibers. The artificial scalp portion of the wig is formed in a manner that the fine thread form of the fibers is formed into a network body or a thin film. The artificial hair is formed from single fiber of a predetermined diameter or fibers of very small diameter twisted to the extent that they have a diameter corresponding to that of a hair.
However, even the above-mentioned wig almost loses air permeability among the artificial hair, and heat-releasing effect is lowered when hair care products are applied to the artificial hair. Further, since hair care products are chemicals containing alcohol as a main component, they have serious bad influences upon a wig for example they cause chemical reactions depending on the kind of material of synthetic fibers. Thus, there still remained problems in the selection of the material.
On the other hand, as a head-covering means, there are caps through they are different from wigs in appearance. The caps are superior to wigs in respect of air permeability, but they do not tend to be used very much because they do not satisfy a style that the times desire and persons can not use them in a room in consideration of etiquette.
Further, a manufacturing method of a conventional wig is complicated and is not suitable for mass production. Accordingly it was expensive.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a wig-like cool cap and a method for manufacturing the same wherein drawbacks in conventional wigs and caps are solved. That is, the object of the invention is to provide a wig-like cool cap which is superior in coolness, is able to be used indoors and outdoors, and further is cheap compared with a conventional wig and a method for manufacturing the same.